User talk:Ayyishbigpoutine
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Ayyishbigpoutine! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimate Customizer Pack page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! JetCell (talk) 21:21, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to the Nerf wiki page! Just contact Jetcell if you have any questions! We hope you are a valuable asset here! RE: Question The stance against leaked images on articles stems from Hasbro's previous legal issues involving fan blogs such as Urban Taggers. To avoid legal troubles, we don't allow them unless they're used for discussion purposes. This is explained on our Guidelines. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Thumbtack modification Nope, nope, absolutely not. Please do not add something as dangerous as that on this wiki. We don't want readers such as children to try to stick thumbtacks on darts and hurt someone. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 23:17, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Canada Sorry, I live all the way on the other side of Canada, but you might be close to Mojo if I'm not mistaken. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 23:26, November 19, 2018 (UTC) :Poutine is listed as living in Burnaby, BC. I'm in the Maritime provinces, ergo on the east coast... :Mojo1970 (talk) 08:38, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Adminship Ok so I'm not actually an admin so I have no power over who can be admin or not. And you should also sign your posts so I would easily know who said that. I suggest that you work on grammar/spelling first. And you should also focus more on making not only contributions to trivia and all that, but also some important details and creating pages. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just saying that that will improve your chances of becoming admin. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 20:03, November 25, 2018 (UTC) About grammar: We aren't talking just about US grammar. We are talking about grammar in general. For example, you sometimes don't capitalize letters in proper nouns like brands in your edits, and sometimes your punctuation is wrong. Canadian spelling is excusable but we would prefer to spell it the wrong American spelling for consistency. I'm not outright saying that you can't be an admin, but there's a lot of things that you need to work on if you want to increase your chances of becoming one. You're definitely heading in the right direction, it's just that there's a lot to work on. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 02:27, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Necroing old threads Hi, please stop replying to old threads with a last reply from over thirty days ago. Multiple editors have asked that, instead of bumping threads to get them closed, that you come to me, Pedro, or Cerr, and provide links to the threads on our talk pages. Necroing is against our Code of Conduct, so please do not do it in the future. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style NailBiter dual-action? What is this "NailBiter" you mentioned in the Dual-Action section of Priming mechanisms? I would advise against including it in this kind of list unless/until you can provide a hard link. Mojo1970 (talk) 13:06, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Nailbiter The box image shows it as a Survival System blaster. Cerrwiden (talk) 22:49, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Hello ayyishbigpoutine. I understand when you removed my points in the trivia. However, when I added the trivia to the dual-strike, I just wanted people to know that you ar able to do that. Can I add it again? (Oh ya, the real reason they named the bigshock bigshock, the term big shot meanse someone important as a slang.) (Also, I am canadian too. I am in the greater toronto area. I am trying to be polite. I just want to point out about the big shock. Can I?) Nerffan101101 (talk) 17:10, December 13, 2018 (UTC)Nerf fan 101 (Aka Alan.L) Thnx!! :) ;p Nerffan101101 (talk) 17:15, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Maturity or else. This edit war on the Negotiator page as gone far enough. Your continual modifications, most recently of fine-tuning by senior administrator JetCell, are ridiculous and immature. Differences of opinion are one thing, but you are becoming a bull in a china shop and this is unacceptable. Keep going and I will petition all the brass to block you and undo all of your edits throughout the wiki. Mojo1970 (talk) 08:52, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with Mojo here. There have been multiple times where you've started edit wars on pages that have been either pointless or in bad faith. I can't say I condone any of the threats being thrown around, but seriously, this is getting out of hand. Please ease back on the authority you have with edits - all users are meant to have the same authority and discussions with how articles are worded or written should be taken to talk pages instead of having a back and forth with editing. If this continues, I feel like I may have no choice but to begin handing out warnings. So, consider this a free one. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style What is happening? What is going on with you and Jetcell and the various other veteran admins of this wiki? If you get on their bad side I PROMISE you will live to regret it Bigshock1134 (talk) 02:55, December 23, 2018 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 02:55, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Strike One: Keep it easy This is your first official warning. Jetcell always does her best. Mojo has been here for years. Don't try to fight over their experience and her authority, We understand that you may think you are right, but we are trying to help you to learn. This is... Futile, at best. I'm not as easy as Jetcell- she's actually a very good person when it comes to giving warnings, and we always leave that to her- she's my supervisor, after all. If it comes to the point of having ME to send you a message, it's not good. I roll on a two-strike policy: Strike One. A warning. Strike Two? You are out. You have been warned. Come on, dude. Don't fight us. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:02, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Strike Two! So, you are saying that threatening an administrator about hacking him is following the rules? That goes as aggressiveness. I am giving you some time to cool off, because I don't want to take you down permanently. But you... you are really pushing it. Have a nice day, kid. And, if you do want to take this any further against me, do your worst. Strike Two. You are out. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 03:09, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Revival You're back now buddy. However, if you ever attempt to make threats or partake in edit wars, you'll live to regret it. Consider this a second chance. In fact,'' do your worst.'' "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-RA' "Wanna talk?" 01:28, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Back... Hey BigP... welcome back... i guess. I just wanted to ask you something real quick. What drove you to have an edit war with the Admins and Moderators? and what drove you to try and continue it? you got lucky this time... but what about next time? will you remain loyal? or will the same thing repeat itself? You decide your fate... Bigshock1134 (talk) 04:57, January 2, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 04:57, January 2, 2019 (UTC) btw, don't think he's coming back. don't have any evidence to support it, but it's just a feeling in my gut. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-RA' "Wanna talk?" 06:54, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello Fellow Canadian! Nerffan101101 (talk) 17:26, January 7, 2019 (UTC)